His Butler, the Demon Lord
by MelonPen
Summary: Sebastian and Ghirahim make a little demon deal to switch places for awhile but Ciel wasn't informed. Nor did Ghirahim know that it meant he would have to serve a little brat like Phantomhive. (A work in progress, I don't know where I want this to go but input/opinions would be lovely!)


It was unusual for Ciel Phantomhive to wake up before his butler came in with the morning tea, but today was one of those days. The boy blinked lazily, looking up at the roof of his canopied bed and studying the wood in the dim light. Sebastian would come in at any moment with a pot of fine grade tea along with the young master's breakfast and then proceed to list the day's itinerary.

A few seconds past, and then a few more, and then a few more. This caused Ciel to furrow his brow in annoyance; where was that butler of his? He strained his hearing to pick up any hint of movement in the hallway outside his door.

Nothing. Not even the common far off noise of the other servants fumbling with some task. With an exasperated sigh the boy waited a few more seconds before hoisting himself out of bed. He completely ignored the option of dressing himself and left the room, stomping through the hallways to the kitchen in a huff.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, his annoyance growing the further he got from his bedroom. He turned the final corner to the kitchen and yelled again, "Sebastian why didn't you wake me up?"

However no one was in the kitchen. Everything was clean and organized, as if breakfast had already been dealt with long ago. By now it was crystal clear to the boy that something was not right. He power-walked to Sebastian's room and poked his head in only to frown at the empty sight.

"SEBASTIAN," The young master hollered, as he made his way through the giant house, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" It wasn't until the dining room that Ciel found something. Breakfast for one was set out on the large table; a steaming bowl porridge garnished with field berries and a side plate of chilled biscuits. A cup of tea was already poured and still hot but this did not please the young master. However he sat down and only took a few seconds to look at the meal before digging into it hungrily.

It was about half way through that he noticed a sealed envelope placed to the side. Taking a quick sip of the tea to clear his throat Ciel opened it and read its contents.

"_Master,_

_I must apologize for my absence this morning. Rest assured I won't be gone for long, your day is free of any disturbances so enjoy your meal with leisure. Once you are done you may wish to go to the main entrance to find a sort of substitute for the time I am away. While I cannot guarantee their suitability for a butler, the details of your contract should be as valid with him as they are with myself. _

_I will return with all haste, but until then I would suggest to take some time off for yourself._

_Again, my deepest apologies,_

_Sebastian Michealis"_

The young Phantomhive clicked his tongue in distaste before tossing the letter to the table. That butler had no right to go off whenever he pleased. Especially without giving even an idea as to what his devilish mind was up to. Sebastian's words seemed almost condescending, as if he doubted that Ciel could survive without a butler such as himself. But it was too late now.

Ciel debated on shouting out an order to the air, but it was doubtless to be heard. Plus it would surely prove Sebastian's undertone in the letter. If the butler had the nerve to leave his master's side so out of the blue like this then there must have been a good reason for it.

Finishing the meal quickly after that, the boy was impatient to find this "substitute" that his butler had been talking about and question him thoroughly as to where Sebastian went. He rushed through the hallways, stopping only once to slow down as the boy entered the main entrance at the top of the stairs.

It was there that he froze, staring down at the figure below who was staring intently at the intricacies of the wood on a wall, his face turned away from the boy. With a loud clearing of his throat, Ciel trumped down the stairs in his loose nightgown with a cold glare at the newcomer.

"_Who_, may I ask, are _you_?" The young Phantomhive demanded. The figure turned around and the sight made Ciel's eyes widen. His hair was white, which was nothing unusual, with a clean angled cut that covered half of his face. Perhaps then it was his greenish grey complexion that threw the boy off, or maybe his noticeably pointed ear that held a large crystal as an earring, possibly a sapphire. The unitard with diamond patterned holes that the stranger was wearing was most certainly out of the ordinary.

With a certain level of amusement, the strange man calmly approached Ciel.

"Hmm, this is unexpected," the man said leaning down excessively to observe the Phantomhive heir. He took Ciel by the chin and lifted the small face close to his own, "Very unexpected. You're a little too short to be a called a Master, wouldn't you agree?"

The boy's face flushed in rage and he immediately struggled against the man, "What the hell do you know! Now who are you and where is Sebastian?"

Ciel's reaction seemed to satisfy the man in some way for he willing let go of the young master with a smile and gave a dramatic bow, "I am the demon ruler of a distant land known only as the Surface, Ghirahim. But I much prefer being called by my full title, Lord Ghirahim."

Wiping his chin as if it was dirtied Ciel growled at Ghirahim, "You're a demon? I suppose that explains some things."

The demon lord's eyes narrowed at the boy for a second before his smile returned as well as an explanation, "Honestly, when I agreed to that Michealis I didn't think his master would be such an infant."

Phantomhive's ear perked at the sound of his butler's name and he immediately questioned, "What on earth is my butler up to that he would leave me with the likes of you in my mansion?"

There was a short pause before Ghirahim answered, "I was the one who called him, not specifically however. Unfortunately, even demon lords are not perfect and I was lacking a certain skill for my own master's bidding. After some negotiation, your_ butler_, as you call him, agreed to serve my master's purposes with the exception that for however long it would take, I would take his place here."

Once again the boy clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Since when did Sebastian think he had the freedom to do such a thing?"

Ghirahim smiled, "You wouldn't understand, demons work very differently from _the likes you_." The last phrase was in clear mockery, and Ciel glared hard at the demon for it.

Their eyes locked on each other for a few deadly seconds.

"Fine." the young Phantomhive finally said, his glare at Ghirahim barely changing, "If you are going to be his replacement then you should know, all my orders are _absolute_."

An eyebrow rose on the demon lord's face. "Oh?" he inquired, clearly unimpressed but still smiling at the child's fiery personality, "I wasn't informed of anything like that. I suppose I can be of no help after all."

Spinning around, the demon lord began to walk to the entrance to leave but Ciel called after him, "You were the one who agreed to come here in the first place!"The boy clenched his fists, "Do not leave this house without my permission, _that is an order!"_

Ghirahim froze, and after a few seconds, slowly turned around to face the boy, "I only serve my master," he said, eyeing the young Phantomhive dangerously.

As he went to turn back however a huge force of resistance showered over him. The demon could barely move and suddenly, a loud multitude of screams rang inside his head. Ghirahim winced and brought a hand to his head, trying to shake the sound out. But the noise only grew louder, giving him far more than just a headache.

The demon dropped to one knee as his endurance began to wane and Ciel took this opportunity to approach him.

"I have never seen what happens when a contracted demon tries to disobey." he mused lightly, staring down at Ghirahim in pure apathy, "Now, I don't know what sort of agreement you made with Sebastian. But until he returns _I_ am your master, do you understand?"

Ghirahim glared at he boy before letting out a seething "Yes." The moment he said it, the screams in his head cut off and the resistance disappeared, leaving only an eerie silence.

"I believe it is, _yes, my lord," _Ciel corrected the demon with a smug look of victory, still staring down at him.

With a murderous look at the boy Ghirahim's mouth twitched before he growled, "Yes,_ my lord."_

**/**

**A/N: Ooookay, I don't know how I feel about this yet. Should I just make it an adventure of these two just not getting along? I feel like it could potentially develop into a bit of Lime too but I don't if I should send it that way or not.**

**I would love opinions on everything! (I mean I don't even know if I should continue it or not)**


End file.
